1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fruit juice extractor/straw whereby juices are extracted from oranges and other citrus fruits with adjustment means permitting its use with different size citrus fruit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed a number of devices which have as their object the extraction of fruit juices. Such devices have utility in providing ease of juice extraction; however, prior art devices have received little commercial acceptance because of leaking, high cost and inadaptability to juice extraction from variable size fruits.
Prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,379. Particular disadvantages of this device are: its inability to adjust to different size fruit; its inability to reach pulp at the bottom of fruit; its inability to operate on fruits having smaller diameter than its fixed shaft length; its inability to reach pulp at the sides of larger fruit, without leaking, through device "angling"; and its large size results in a build-up of internal pressure in the fruit causing fruit rupture or juice leakage. Nor does its large size and heavy weight lend itself to ease of transport. The present invention overcomes all of these disadvantages in that it has an adjustable juice stopper sealing means permitting its use with fruit of varying sizes, a stopper cooperating with tubular means permitting device "angling" thereby reaching most of the pulp at the sides of the larger fruit; and, its design occupies less volume within the fruit, displacing less pulp, thereby reducing internal pressure build-up and eliminating leakage of juice on the user. The invention, of two-piece and light weight construction, can be disassembled and easily transported by the user. These two pieces are known as the stopper and the stem.